1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software defined networking (SDN), and more particularly, to extension of functions of an SDN network device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Existing software defined networking (SDN) structure aims for distinct separation of the control and data plane. The data plane performs a simple function according to the rules and their actions (for example, encapsulation, decapsulation, or the like) designated by the control plane on a packet and then forwards the packet to a designated route. However, in such a structure, all the intelligence is given to the control plane and applications operating thereon. Thus, since most tasks that need intelligence, other than simple processes for packets, should be processed in the control plane, the delay issue for processing a packet and the performance issue for frequently exchanging a packet/message between the data plane and the control plane are raised.